


Protector

by Megane



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Childhood Friends, Implied Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Osananajimi, Protection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba decides to talk about the "Mink" incident. Koujaku worries, and why wouldn't he? They're supposed to be friends! Aoba is his most precious... friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

 

 

I didn’t like the look of hostility that crossed over Koujaku’s face when I told him about what Mink had put me through. I remembered that I hadn’t given him a proper explanation, and I rang him, asking to come meet me at Heibon after hours. He was there on time, maybe a little earlier than I expected. He didn’t look concerned at first until I told him there was something I had to admit.

We walked slowly back to my house, and I told him as much as I could in that short time. He was quiet, asking only a few questions here and there. His tone slowly yet surely got colder with each question. I decided not to say anything about it—I wanted to get everything out in case Gramma was home when we got there. I slid open the door, and he followed me inside. We took off our shoes and sat in the living room. It was quiet between us; it was quiet in the house. Gramma must have gone out to run an errand. I quietly excused myself to go check the kitchen.

> “Aoba.”
> 
> “Hm?”

I turned and looked back towards Kojaku. He still wasn’t looking in my direction. He scoffed and turned his head away, staring at the ground instead. Did I… I relaxed my posture and walked into the kitchen. Only to be surprised with an unwelcome guest.

> “Welcome home, Master.”
> 
> “What are you doing here?”

Gas Mask—no, Clear—tilted his head and faced me. He was sitting at the table with his hands on the surface. From his head tilt, he was probably staring at me curiously. I had gotten used to him being here, but he still was an odd character. I placed my hands on my hips, widened my stance, and broadened my shoulders. I had to treat him like those kids at the shop sometimes. A lot, actually…

>  “Hey. You just can’t waltz into someone’s house with explicit permission. That’s rude.”
> 
>  “But Master, I did get permission—I didn’t have Master’s coil number to tell him.”
> 
>  “But who… Ah.” Gramma. I relaxed again and let out a sigh, waving my hand dismissively. “At least you haven't touched anything. Time for you to go home.”
> 
>  “Ah. I needed to talk to Master about something!” In an instant, he was on his feet.

His sudden energy bursts never failed to surprise me. He crossed the room and came to stand in front of me. He reached out, and I was prepared to withstand his usual cheek pinches. Instead, he took one of my hands and dropped a small box in my palm.

>  “This is for you and your Allmate. Please, Master, use this when you have time to yourself,” Clear instructed. Even with his usual odd tone, there was something serious underneath.
> 
>  “Huh?” I lifted the box eye-level. “What’s in it?”
> 
>  “I’m not sure. Master came to me in a dream, telling me to go find this box for him. I did and delivered it just as I was told.”
> 
>  “I came to you in a dream?” I had long since accepted that Clear insistently called me ‘Master’, even though I wasn’t sure what he meant half the time.
> 
>  “Yes.” Clear nodded as though it made all the sense in the world. Perhaps to him.

I lowered my hand and shook my head slowly. I didn’t have time to deal with this.

>  “Go home,” I sighed.
> 
>  Clear saluted suddenly. “Yes! Master!”

And he walked out of the room. I soon heard the door open and close, and I knew he had left my house. My property was a whole ‘nother story. Having forgotten why I came in the kitchen in the first place, I went back to Koujaku who had relaxed. He was stretched out on his side, head propped up with his right hand. He was staring off at something, but his attention came to me when I entered the room.

He groaned and pushed himself up into a proper sitting position.

          “I need time to think on this, but if something happens, get in contact with me immediately,” he told me.

His eyes were closed; both of his hands were placed on his thighs. He still wasn’t facing me. I came to sit in front of him and placed the box on the table without thinking. Knowing I was there, he opened his eyes, but his gaze was already set on the box. Why wouldn’t he look at me? I was getting worried.

>  “Kouja—”
> 
>  “I want to be the first person you think of when you’re in trouble. I’ll come for you. Aoba.”

I leaned back. What was with this suddenly serious tone? I thought to make the situation lighter, but he stood up before I could even speak. Instead, I rushed to my feet as he began to walk about.

>  “Koujaku!”
> 
>  He paused and looked over his shoulder. “I want to see you tomorrow. Come over tomorrow morning if you can.”

I lowered my hand down and with that, Koujaku left. I wondered if I said anything to upset him—was my story really that horrible? Ah, what was I saying, of course it was. I guess I just… had a hard time accepting that it was real life. I wandered back over and reached for the box. I didn’t want Gramma to get mixed up in something strange—she was already dealing with so much lately. I grabbed my bag from the floor and saw that Ren was tucked inside as usual. When I made it to my room, he hopped out onto my bed, pawing at my shoulder blade for attention. I smiled and picked him up, lying on my back while hovering him over me. The box fell onto the floor, but I didn’t want to focus on it right now. I wanted to think about something else for a while.

The next morning, I didn’t prepare for work. I called the shop and said that I wouldn’t be in. “Nothing’s wrong!” I had assured, “but something rather important came up. I’ll be in later if you need me.” Of course he would need me. I’d feel bad if he worked the whole shop alone, especially if those kids came back. With a sigh, I left and was soon at Koujaku’s in no time. I knocked and at first, there was no answer. Just as I rang him, his door opened. He was standing to the side. I briefly greeted him before stepping in. As I stepped out of my shoes, I felt Koujaku’s fingers slide down my arm. He gripped my wrist and pulled me into his living room. I followed, sat, and listened as he talked to me—half chastising me for not defending myself and half-apologising for not being there for me. I felt conflicted; I knew that it wasn’t his fault. It was… complicated. I even told him so.

>  “Hey, hey. Don’t worry about it. It’s not your responsibility to take care of me—but I feel better knowing you’re there for me.”
> 
>  “Aoba! Don’t you get it? These guys are coming at you left and right; you’re getting swept up without thinking. You’re lucky that incident with 'Mink' ended up how it did, but you can’t just run blindly into situations!”
> 
>  “I had to do it for Gramma; if something happened to her—”
> 
>  “I could have taken care of things. You have to be smarter.”
> 
>  For some reason, that angered me. “Just because you have no one to look after doesn’t mean you can tell _me_ what to do or how to look after someone else! _You_ don’t have to worry over someone every day!”
> 
>  He leaned back, and Koujaku pressed his lips together. “I have you.”

I scoffed, smiling cruelly, but I knew that he was right. We grew up together, and in my anger, I said something stupid. I sighed, placing my hands on my thighs and bending forward.

>  “I’m sorry, Koujaku.”
> 
>  “I know,” he replied, and his voice seemed tired, softer.

When I heard something moving, I looked up and saw Koujaku moving closer to me. He sat down and reached up, pulling me closer to his body. I was shocked. There weren’t many reasons for him to hold me so close. In fact, he rarely ever did. “Aoba,” he called to me softly. I tipped my head up towards him. He lowered his head down and….

Firm. He pressed his lips firmly against mine; my vision crossed, and I had to close my eyes. I felt my face getting hotter. I lifted a hand up, not sure what I wanted to do—to push him away, to bring him closer. I set it back down, on his leg, and he pulled away.

>  “I have you. I’ve already had you for so long. You and I have known each other for so long, and if I lose you now, _then_ what will I have to protect?”

I didn’t know what to say. He withdrew away from me and looked straight into my eyes. The eye contact made me nervous, so I looked away. For some reason, he laughed.

>  “Please take care of yourself more, Aoba. Please… be more thoughtful.”

I laughed at myself, reaching forward to take one of his hands.

>  “Please,” I began, placing his hand against my cheek, “take care of me.”
> 
>  He seemed shocked for a few seconds, but then he nodded, pressing his hand firmly against my skin. “Take care of me too.”


End file.
